Question: Simplify the expression. $5q(3q-7)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5q}$ $ = ({5q} \times 3q) + ({5q} \times -7)$ $ = (15q^{2}) + (-35q)$ $ = 15q^{2} - 35q$